


I Promise You

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Cooking, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Lesbians in Space, Mentions of the 12th Doctor, No Smut, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Time Travelling Lesbians, Undercover, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: Short stories about the relationship of the 13th Doctor and the reader over time.





	1. Dance With Me

It was just a gut feeling, right?

But over the years you had learned to trust that unsettling feeling in the pit of your stomach. You weren't just being paranoid. There was something strange about this man. He had been recommended highly - "He can even teach the most clumsy person on this world to dance, I'm sure of it." - but... the way he put his hand on your hip, the way he looked at you, _everything_.

You had been excited about really learning to dance. It looked so good in the movies and when you were invited to another wedding again you wanted to dance without embarrassing yourself. But the thing that had really pushed you to start taking lessons was an adventure with Team TARDIS to some party on an alien planet.

Ryan had been talking to the Duchess, who was more than happy to show him how a sort of simulation booth worked, the Doctor had been fiddling with her demon tracker again, Graham had been laughing with a group of aliens and you were just sitting there. Watching how Yaz was spinning around on the dance floor. She had snagged some handsome alien and they were obviously having the time of their lives as the music got louder and louder.

The Doctor had seen the way you had watched them. "Do you wanna dance?" 

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance. You've been staring at Yaz for so long now."

"Ah, it's nothing. No, I'm fine sitting there."

You looked away, long enough to not notice the disappointed look on the Doctor's face. When you turned back to her she was her normal self again, a smile on her face.

When you had gotten home you had decided you were going to take dancing lessons. If... if the Doctor or any alien asked you to dance again you wanted to.... well... be able to dance. And that's how you had gotten yourself involved with this man who was eyeing your breasts throughout your top. Dear God, he wasn't even being subtle about it.

All right, people had looked at your breasts before. But he wasn't a teenager boy with crazy hormones who wouldn't even dare to touch your breasts if he got the chance, this was an older man. And the little voice in your head told you that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You've almost got it," the teacher said. "Well done, Y/N."

"Thanks," you said. Smiling you walked over to where you had put your water bottle down and took a sip.

"No, really, you're a natural." He walked over to you, so close your noses almost touched. There was no reason for that. He wasn't holding you close because you were dancing... he was in your personal space. It wasn't an accident, you knew that when you took a step back and he followed.

"So, we still have half an hour."

You nodded. You really didn't want him to touch you again. You didn't want to spend another half an hour alone with him again. But how could you just leave? It wouldn't be polite.

Just then your phone rang. You saw 'The Doctor' appear on the screen and you picked it up.

"Hey, Y/N!"

"Hey!"

"So, I was wondering if..."

"Oh no," you said, feigning shock. "Really?"

"What?"

"I'll be there as soon as possible, all right."

"What's going on?"

"No, really, it's no problem at all. I love you, hon."

"....Y/N?"

You ended the call, putting it in your back pocket. "Sorry, I have to leave. That was my boyfriend...his.... his mom... is in the hospital. Really, I'm sorry."

He bit his lip. "It's all right. I'll see you next week."

"Yeah."

You grabbed your jacket. No way in hell, you thought.

* * *

 When you arrived home the Doctor was sitting on your doormat, looking very very confused. She was probably internally monologuing.

"What are you doing here?" you asked her.

"You said you loved me," the Doctor said softly, looking up at you.

"No, I was talking to my non-existent boyfriend." You fished your key out of your pocket. "I had to get away from that creep of a teacher. The way he looked at me, at my boobs. And he was a little bit too handsy."

"Who?"

"My dance teacher," you explained while you opened the door. She jumped up, walking inside your dark apartment.

"You take dance lessons?"

"Yeah, I can't dance. And I wanted to... if you ever asked me to dance with you again." You clicked on the lights. "Well, anyway, I'm safe, thanks for calling me at just the right moment and checking up on me. I'm going to take a shower."

"I can dance," the Doctor said, falling down on your couch. "Hey, do you have cookies?"

"In the cabinet. I'll get the key. What dances can you dance?"

"So many. Earth ones, but I also can do a really complicated Five Row Marisha. It ends in a death though, so it's not a big fave at weddings," the Doctor said as she got to work breaking open your cabinet. Really, she was so impatient. "But I haven't danced since I became a woman. I hope it's not too different, the hips can't change so much, can they?"

"How would I know?"

_Silence._

"I could teach you."

You looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah! I promise I won't look at your breasts! Scout's honor!"

You laughed. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. We do need music though!"

You looked on, amused, as she got everything ready. She seemed really excited. You were surprised to find out she was actually a pretty good dancer. And it felt good. Her hand on your hip didn't feel unnatural... it felt like it belonged there. You _wanted_ her to get closer! And when she said you were a natural it made you feel all warm and fuzzy, unlike at your dance lesson with Mr. Creep. You learned her eye color was a perfect green-grey shade and you counted the little lines next to her eyes.

Yeah, you liked dancing with her.


	2. Princess-consort

"And you're sure they're behind it?" You looked over at the Doctor who was straightening her skirt in front of the mirror. "Hello, Doctor?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Ninety-eight percent sure, actually. Look, I know you're not happy with it, Y/N, but we just have to stay there a few days, gather information and then we can bring their business down," the Doctor said. She walked over to you, putting her hands on your shoulders. She slightly squeezed and smiled at you. "Do you seriously think I would bring you and the rest of the gang if I wasn't sure it's reasonably safe?"

"Doctor, these people are powerful! And what happens if they just pull a gun and shoot us? What if they find out we're not actually royals from that far away planet?" you asked her.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that," the Doctor said, tapping you on the nose.

You frowned. "That's pretty patronizing."

"Yeah, I realized it the moment I said it. I don't even know why I said it. Where did I hear that phrase again? Ah, nevermind. We need to get going. You remember our backstory?"

While the Doctor wobbled out of the room in her skirt and flats (she had refused to wear heels, which was probably a good thing considering she had been whining about the skirt for days now) you recited the backstory the two of you had come up with together: "You're Queen Sarah-Jane and I'm your wife, Princess-consort Y/N. Graham is my uncle, Yasmin my lady-in-waiting so she can chat up with the other ladies-in-waiting and Ryan's the head of security."

"Ah, I'm so excited!" the Doctor said, just before falling over _again_ because of the skirt.

* * *

 "This clothing is so weird," Ryan said while the five of you waited in the great hall of the palace. "Like, seriously? This is what they come up with in the future?"

"It's comfortable," Graham said. "Bonus points for that. Yeah, the colors could be a little less..."

"Bright?" Yasmin snorted. "It hurts my bloody eyes!"

"Hey, nothing wrong with bright colors," the Doctor said. "I love bright colors!"

"So, Y/N, you gonna show off your dancing skills with the Doc at that ball?" Graham asked, winking at you.

You glared at him. He was the only one who knew off your dance lessons with the Doctor. He walked in your room in the TARDIS once without knowing and caught you and the Doctor in the middle of the tango. After a lot of laughter, he finally left but he still teased the two of you relentlessly with it.

Footsteps echoed through the hall. The King and Queen entered, together with a whole group of guards and ladies-in-waiting. You bowed with the rest of the group for them.

"Greetings, Queen Sarah-Jane from the faraway planet Owinza! It's a pleasure to have you and your people in our midst," the King said, taking the Doctor's hand and kissing it. You watched the Doctor who managed to keep a neutral face: the only sign that she was disgusted by the man in front of her was the slight twitch of her lips.

"And this is your wife?" the King asked, looking at you. He kissed your hand too.

"Yes, my sweet Y/N," the Doctor said. You avoided looking her in the eye. It was strange to hear her talking like that. Pretending to be a married couple. And the two of you weren't even touching, kissing, holding each other, snuggling. You stood almost a meter apart, but it still felt strange, awkward and plain _wrong_. Her tone was filled with love.

Not friendship.

Love.

"What do you think of our palace, princess-consort?" the King asked.

"It's beautiful. I'm very impressed, your Majesty. It must be a true pleasure to live in it," you said, smiling.

"And who else have you brought with you, Queen Sarah-Jane?" the King asked. The Doctor introduced everyone. "Here we have Lord Graham, Y/N's uncle. The darling always brings him with her, he practically raised her," and "This is Lady Yasmin, she's Y/N's lady-in-waiting. This is her first trip off world!" and "Off course my head of security, Ryan, came with me."

You just stood there, listening to the Doctor's (or your wife's) voice. You wanted to lie down, but you knew the next few days you would have to dedicate your time talking to the Queen, pulling every little bit of information out of her. You sighed. Well, it was all worth it if the slave organization was destroyed but you suddenly felt so tired.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm probably getting my period soon," you said while you walked out of the bedroom of the guest quarters. The Doctor was sitting on the bed, talking out loud to herself.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling iffy."

"We're invited to tea with the Queen before I'm meeting the King in half an hour," the Doctor said.

Someone knocked on the grand wooden door. You looked up. "Yes?"

Yasmin stuck her head around the corner. "Hey, guys! I just talked to this other lady-in-waiting. Her name's Mirra and I get the feeling that she knows a lot. I think that if I spend some more time with her she'll tell me more. I get the feeling she's sleeping with the King."

"That's a plot twist," the Doctor said. "Was she that girl with the red curls?"

You sat down on one of the chairs, your colorful skirt getting all messed up. The Doctor and Yasmin were busy talking and you looked over to the Doctor, on the bed (the bed you and her were going to have to share). Her words: " _My sweet Y/N_ " kept echoing through your head.

* * *

Your afternoon was filled with delicious tea and anxiety because of the way the Doctor kept holding on to your hand while she talked to the Queen or the way she put her arm around your waist when the two of you got a tour of the palace from the King After dinner Graham had told about his findings and Ryan had been wild about some gossip he had heard while he had been talking to the chief of security of the palace.

Now, it was around midnight. You had changed in your nightgown and curled under the blankets you looked at the Doctor who was sitting behind the desk, fiddling with something that looked like an Ipad. She had thought that maybe she could hack it and now you couldn't sleep because of the light, the buzzing of her sonic screwdriver and her constant cursing.

"Doctor, just come to bed," you finally pleaded. "I can't sleep."

"Count sheep or something," she grunted.

"You're too loud!"

"I'M NOT TO-All right, I hear it," she sighed, putting the not Ipad down. "I just want to get all the proof I need and leave."

"Why? You were so excited about this undercover mission... _Queen Sarah-Jane_ ," you teased her, pushing yourself up so you were sitting in the big bed.

She scoffed. "Ah, I'm just missing my TARDIS." She put out the candle and walked over to the bed. "Now you can go to sleep."

"Doctor, tell me the truth," you said. It was so dark you wouldn't even be able to see your hands if you put them up in the air.

"It's something the King said about you... you went away with Yasmin and some other ladies-in-waiting to check out some flowers and he made a comment about you."

"So?" you asked.

"He said that he would love to spend a night with you. And if that was all right with me," the Doctor said. You were surprised by how vulnerable she sounded.

"What did you say?" you asked her softly, turning your face in her direction.

"I told him I was very selfish. That I don't share," she said. A moment of silence. And then, her tone much different now: "These people are disgusting."

"You knew that before you came here, Doctor."

"But now I really... came face to face with it. He's a disgusting slave owner," she said. "Good night, Y/N."

You waited five minutes, listening to her breathing and then you extended your hand. A few seconds later her hand brushed yours. You relaxed the moment you felt her warm skin. You stopped wondering why a disgusting comment by a disgusting man about you had upset her so much and when she gently squeezed your hand and sighed you finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. Dinner Of A Lifetime

"This is never going to work," Ryan said, looking at you pulling every pan and pot you could find out of the kitchen cabinets. "I don't say this a lot since I've met the Doctor, figuring she has a time machine, but you just don't have enough time, Y/N."

"I can try. And your whining isn't helping," you told him sternly. The young man rolled his eyes.

You were a woman on a mission. The Doctor and you had been talking last night and she had mentioned it had been ages since she'd had a nice family dinner. Just a cozy meal around a table, surrounded by people she loved, not being rushed and feeling like she belonged. She had just popped out with Yasmin and Graham to visit the planet Karima, Graham had wanted to buy some of the candy he had bought last time all of you went there. Knowing them they would get in all sorts of trouble. You had convinced Ryan to stay behind with you, you really needed someone to help you with your plan: cook an amazing dinner for the Doctor as quick as possible.

"So, what can I do to help?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"Can you cook the rice?"

"That simple? You don't trust me in the kitchen, Y/N?"

"Well, I've never seen you cook before. Do it and maybe I'll give you a more daunting task after that."

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on a bench outside the shop. Graham was buying his candy and Yasmin was sitting next to her, calling with her mum.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yasmin said. "No, I'm just with a friend. Mmh. No, mum! I told you we weren't together, jeez. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you." She put her phone back in her pocket. "Damn, my mom really wants me to get a girlfriend!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Mothers. Ah, who am I kidding? Fathers can be like that too. I was that kind of a father. You should've seen me when my son came home with his girlfriend..."

Yasmin frowned. "You know, sometimes I don't know if your stories are real or if you're just telling me this to mess with me."

"Why would I do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Nevermind." Yasmin sighed. "How _long_ does it take to buy some candy?"

The Doctor looked at Graham, who was arguing with the lady behind the counter. "We have all the time we need."

"Was it just me who had the feeling Y/N wanted us out of the TARDIS?"

"I noticed too," the Doctor murmured.

Yasmin looked at her friend. "Doctor? Can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

"Are you and Y/N together? Or, I don't know...sleeping together? I'm sorry, I understand it's private and I sound just like my mum-"

"We're not involved."

Yasmin opened her mouth but just before she could say anything Graham came out of the shop. "Look what I've got! I even got some extra stuff because what I came for was already sold!"

The Doctor jumped off the bench to try some of Graham's candies. Yasmin thought about the way the Doctor had said that. _We're not involved._ Her tone had been...bitter. A bit regretful... not that was not right. A hint of wistfulness had been hiding in the Doctor's voice.

* * *

The kitchen was a mess, but the dining table in the next room looked absolutely amazing. Ryan was proud of himself for not only cooking rice but also managing to bake a decent lasagna and chopping all the vegetables for you. The TARDIS was using some kind of technology to keep the food warm and once again you were amazingly grateful for the mad time machine. Now the two of you were sitting around the table, folding the napkins.

"How have you been doing, Ryan? Really?" you asked him.

You liked him the most of the other three humans. He was nice to talk to and he was incredibly funny, always making you laugh. But you knew that there was a lot of pain hiding behind his carefree demeanor. He still missed Grace. God, you missed Grace and you had only been around her for a few hours!

Ryan looked up. "I miss her. And well... I miss the person she could have been if she hadn't died. God, that sounds weird. I can't explain it. It's just... she would have loved coming with us. She would be even more wonderful. It's unfair. That she's missing all of this. She should be traveling, not me. But I guess she would be glad that Graham and I are getting along better now."

"I'm sure of that," you said, smiling at him. "And Graham is glad too. I know he is. He loves you too, Ryan."

Ryan nodded. "Enough about me. When are you and the Doctor gonna do the do?"

"Ryan!" you snorted. "What the hell!?"

"Come on, I know you're in love with her and she's in love with you," Ryan said. "Don't play stupid."

"I won't. Ryan, I'm not in love with her. We're just... friends," you said. "Just friends, all right?"

The alarm that you had made the TARDIS set for when the Doctor and the rest of the gang came back went off. You and Ryan jumped from your chairs. Just before the two of you ran to the console room you closed the door to the kitchen. The Doctor would kill you for making such a mess in her precious time machine.

Everything was ready for the perfect family dinner.

Graham was passing out some candy to Ryan in the console room, Yasmin was fishing some twigs out of her hair and the Doctor looked flushed from running.

"Got yourselves into trouble?" you asked, trying not to smile.

"Not so smug! It wasn't like I went out with the purpose," the Doctor said, taking off her coat and throwing it to you.

"Hey, am I your personal coat rack now?" you asked. "You're so lazy."

The Doctor rolled her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ears. Her hair was getting a bit longer you noticed. It was probably time to visit a hair salon but you had to admit, it looked pretty good. This face... this body, you couldn't lie and say she wasn't attractive. But she... she was your friend.

Right?

_Right?_

You could admit that people looked good and not be attracted to them!

"What have you been doing while we were running from the local police on Karima?" Yasmin asked.

"We've been cooking," Ryan said, winking at you.

"Cooking?" the Doctor asked.

* * *

"This was absolutely brilliant," the Doctor said while she helped you gather all the plates. Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin had gone home after the dinner. The two of you were alone in the TARDIS now. 

"I mean it, Y/N. I loved it. Thank you," the Doctor said.

You looked at her face that looked so much softer because of the light of the candles. You blew one out. "It was my pleasure. And Ryan helped too."

"His lasagne was good," the Doctor said. "You know what? We could do this weekly! But I want to help."

"You can't cook."

"I _can_ cook!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I have amazing recipes."

You opened the door of the dining room for her to bring the plates to the kitchen. As soon as the door to the kitchen was opened you realized the mess inside.

"Y/N L/N, what have you done to my TARDIS?" the Doctor said, her eyes wide. "You're cleaning this!"

"Honey, you know I will," you said, taking the plates from her, not noticing the way the Doctor froze when you called her that. She leaned against the door opening as she watched you trying to tidy it all up a bit.

Honey had just been a slip of the tong, right? You had called Yasmin 'honey' when she was injured and scared, you had called your sister 'honey' on the phone, you had even called that little alien girl 'honey'. It was nothing special.

Right?

_Right?_


	4. Reckless Idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the S11 Episode: 'It Takes You Away'.

You looked at Yasmin, who took her jacket off and sat down next to you.

"You all right?" she asked.

You were holding a handkerchief to your nose. In the anti-zone you had stumbled while you were hiding from the flesh moths with Ryan and your nose had started bleeding. It wasn't really that bad, it had just been a lot of blood. Ryan had almost had a heart attack, Yasmin had been the one to give you the handkerchief after she had been 'yeeted out of the mirror world by Hanne's mum who wasn't really her mum'.

What a day. Apparently, 'Grace' had been there and Graham and Ryan were still outside, talking. The Doctor was standing behind the console, doing something. You doubted she was actually busy, she was probably just watching Graham and Ryan on the screen.

"Yeah," you said. "Thanks. And you? Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just glad Hanne is safe. But her dad..." Yasmin trailed off. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to my room."

Graham and Ryan entered, Ryan giving you a thumbs-up and Graham looked a little bit better than he had looked a few minutes ago. Graham and Ryan went to their rooms to, so it was just you and the Doctor in the console room.

"I think everyone wants a break," the Doctor said. "I'll just let her fly around a bit in the time vortex. Do you want me to look at that nose?"

"Reckless idiot," you muttered.

"What?"

"You're a reckless idiot," you said, now louder. "Did you even think about the consequences when you were basically sacrificing yourself?"

"The Solitract wasn't going to hurt me. It just wanted a friend."

"Doctor, what if the Solitract hadn't let you go? What if you had died? I could have lost you!"

You pressed the handkerchief against your hurting nose. The Doctor had told you and the rest of the team what had happened. Everyone had been impressed and relieved that the Doctor had made it out safely. You were too, but you couldn't help wondering... what if? The Doctor was always so bloody reckless, always taking risks, basically pretending she was immortal.

She wasn't.

"Y/N, I had to do something! I had to save Erik... I had to..."

"It was just really scary, all right?"

"I don't know why you're reacting like this," the Doctor said. She genuinely looked confused. "We've had more scary adventures, both of our lives have been at risk before. Why is this different?"

"I don't know... I don't know. I just... I. Today was... I was in the anti-zone and everybody was there, even that idiot Erik who left his daughter behind and you weren't there. That was bloody terrifying! I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. And you're just going on about how you made a new friend and I get that the Solitract wasn't evil or something but it feels like you... I don't know... It's like you don't even realize that you were in danger. You do that a lot. Take risks. And I just have to stand aside and watch."

The Doctor stared at you.

"And... it feels hypocritical. Just a little bit. Because of last time, when I took a risk I had to listen to a lecture about how I need to be careful..."

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"I'm older, I know more! I had a plan!"

"Really?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Y/N, I think you need some rest. Go to your room."

"No, don't patronize me!"

"I'm allowed to patronize you when you're acting like this," the Doctor said, turning around and walking back to the console.

"Don't ignore me! I'm allowed to say this, all of this. I am allowed to tell you I don't want you taking such stupid risks!"

"Well, that's too bad because that's my entire life, Y/N! You can't... you can't be here. If you want me to be safe all the time, if you can't stand me taking risks you can't travel with me. I thought you understood that but it appears not."

You stormed out of the console room.

* * *

 

You had taken your shower, changed into your pajama's and were now lying on your bed in your room. Your nose didn't hurt so much. Ryan and Graham had gone home to eat something, Yasmin had left for her work. The Doctor was somewhere in the TARDIS, Yasmin had mentioned that the Doctor had been in her tech room or something when she had said goodbye.

_You can't travel with me._

You closed your eyes. You just wanted to sleep, but you couldn't. You kept thinking about the Doctor. This Doctor... and him. The one before her, the one with the grey hair. You had traveled with him and you thought you... you were used to the Doctor's new face, that you were over it all but apparently not.

"I just don't want to lose her," you muttered. "Not again."

Someone knocked on your bedroom door.

"Come in."

The Doctor opened the door. "Hey." She was wearing a different pair of trousers and a t-shirt, her goggles hanging around her neck. She had obviously been trying to fix something, again. There was some grease on her nose.

"Hey," you said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know it's scary when a friend is in danger. I felt the same when you were in danger last time."

"I'm sorry for overreacting," you sighed. "I just don't want to lose you... again."

She flinched.

"I thought I was over it. I thought I was over the regeneration and all...I'm sorry, Doctor," you said. You felt a lump in your throat starting to form. "I've been ignoring it and today it just came all out... I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," the Doctor said, walking over to you and sitting down next to you on the bed. "It's hard, I know that."

"I... like... you. A lot. All right? So just stay with me? Be a little bit more careful if you can, that's all I'm asking for."

"I'll try," the Doctor said. She took your hand and pressed a kiss. It was so strange... _he_ had never been affectionate but _she_ was. You tried to brush it off and tell yourself that it meant nothing, that she probably kissed Yasmin's hand too. "If you're careful too, Y/N. Can't have you leaving me all alone."

You rolled your eyes. "You'll have the rest."

"I'd still be alone," she said, standing up. "Well, I have things to do. See you in the morning, sleep tight."

She closed the door behind you, leaving you alone to mull over that odd statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos!


	5. Hair Time

It was early in the morning when the Doctor knocked on your bedroom door in the TARDIS. You jumped out of bed, shivering the moment your bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. When you opened the door the Doctor was standing there, dressed in what you assumed was her pajama: a grey sweater and dark red jogging pants.

She looked like a mess, mostly because of her hair. Her blonde locks were greasy, uncombed and hanging in front of her face.

"What's the matter?" you asked.

"I need your help. I came to you since you're a woman who has hair," the Doctor said, walking into your bedroom without an invitation. You rolled your eyes and closed the door.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I want to do something fun with my hair. You women do that all the time," the Doctor said, falling down on your bed. "Old girl, be a dear and turn on the lights for me?"

The TARDIS complied - for once - and your bedroom was bathing in light. You frowned, exclaiming: "The TARDIS can do that? I've been walking across the room to turn the lights on or off for ages!"

"Anyway, can you do my hair for me? It could be something fancy, like something a princess wears, or you know a braid. Is my hair too short for that? It's probably too short for that. Y/N?"

"I can do _something_ ," you said, shrugging. "But first we need to wash that hair. Come on!"

* * *

Ten minutes later you were standing next to the Doctor who was sticking her head under the water tap. You had spent a lot of time finding the right temperature, the Doctor kept complaining it was too cold or too hot. Now her hair was wet you were putting shampoo in her hair while massaging her scalp at the same time.

"This is so cool!" the Doctor said, her voice sounding a little bit different from the way she was standing. You doubted it was very comfortable.

"It's just washing your hair, Doc."

"Don't call me that."

"You really don't like that? I think it sounds cute," you said.

You were done so you quickly washed your hands and helped her put her head under the water tap again without injuring herself. You heard her giggle. When she was done you wrapped the towel around her head, looking at her flushed face.

"Done?" she asked, almost disappointed.

"Done," you said, smiling.

* * *

It took a long time to blow dry the Doctor's hair.

You had applied some product, softy combed her hair. She had sat there, not moving even a muscle, but as soon as you whipped out the blow drier she was talking about taking it apart to see how it worked. She was obviously in a good mood because she giggled a lot when she looked in the mirror and saw herself while you were blow drying her hair.  

You decided you liked how her giggling sounded. She was a happier person, a much more carefree Doctor then the last one. So much of the tension was gone. You loved that. And she hugged now. That was a plus.

The Doctor demanded to try and blow dry her hair too. Somehow she managed to break it, so you just settled on air-drying it further. You were surprised to find it curled a little bit that way and you showed the Doctor who was in awe.

"Long hair is so cool," she said, breathlessly.

"This isn't even long hair yet."

"I know. I want to grow it out."

"That would be very impractical," you commented. "If you go on adventures and stuff."

"If Yaz can deal with it, so can I. What are you gonna do with my hair?"

* * *

 

With some bobby pins you pinned the Doctor's hair back from her face, except for a few locks to frame her face. You played a little bit with her hair, adding a butterfly clip. You couldn't really do anything more with her hair and she was getting too restless anyway, so you decided to end 'hair time'.

"This was fun, can we do this everyday?" she asked, turning around to face you.

She was pretty, you suddenly realized. Like really pretty.

"Yeah, if that's what you want," you said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Now, are we gonna pick everyone up for another adventure?"

The Doctor nodded enthuastically. "Can't wait for them to see my new hairstyle. Y/N, you should be a hair dresser!"

You chuckled while she ran out of the room, muttering something. Once again, she forgot to close the door behind her.

Yeah, you definitely wouldn't complain if she came by every morning to have you do her hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately, but today I found some time to write you guys another chapter! Thank you all for the kudos/comments/etc, they're very appreciated and brighten my day!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is after a poem from Charles Johnson, you can read it here: https://allpoetry.com/poem/5413619-The-Ultimate-Love-Poem----I-Promise-by-Charles-Johnson. Just imagine the 'man' in the second paragraph (is it paragraph in a poem???) as 'wife' or 'woman'.


End file.
